James Potter and Lily Evans: Friends or Foe?
by Jacobsgalpal
Summary: We all know about James and Lily Potter, who gave up their life for their son. But before they became parents and married, they went to Hogwarts as well. At Hogwarts James was in love with Lily, but Lily hated James. How did they get together? True canon!
1. The shove in my arse, I so needed

**A/N:** I want to write a true canon story, so over the chapters you might find lines directly from one of the Harry Potter books. This story (If you think it's any good) will go from 5th year to the awful night 31st of October. Please go easy on me, it's my first story ever.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Harry Potter books, nor do I own the characters in it. I just like to imagine what might have happened.

**Summary:** We all know about James and Lily Potter, who gave up their life for their son. But before they became parents and married, they went to Hogwarts as well. At Hogwarts James was in love with Lily, but Lily hated James. How did they get together? rated M just for safety.

**Chapter one: The shove in my arse, I so needed. **

**5th year**

**James POV**

I was sitting in the middle of the great hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat another student head bent low , like me, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound available is the scratching of quills and ruffling of parchment. This exam I'm going to pass easily. Defense against the dark arts is my best subject. "Five more minutes" Professor Flitwick shouted as he passed me.

I reread what I'd written and turned in my seat and grinned at my best friend Sirius Black and gave the dark haired boy the thumbs up. I looked over at Moony and watched as he frowned at his paper. Merlin was that boy never going to stop worrying? I began scribbling on another piece of parchment and started to draw a snitch. Absentmindedly I wrote the letters L.E under it.

My lilyflower. Was she ever going to realize that she was in love with me as well? The girl must insane not to realize how much I care for her. How much I love just watching her, her flaming red hair, her big beautiful, almond shaped emerald eyes. No matter what I would say or do, she would always scream at me. "Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet. "Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" I hastily crossed out the L.E and followed Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. We walked grinning and telling jokes to the lake where groups of girls already were. "Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as we emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," Remus answered briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question." "Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" I said in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," Moony answered seriously, as we joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my

clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh. Things were a bit weird with him lately, but he had always been a little dodgy.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" I said impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a

month -"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't

get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," I said I put my hand in my pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," I said casually. I started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; If I must say so myself; my reflexes are excellent. We stopped when reached the Beech tree on the edge of the lake. We sat down and Sirius sighed looking like he was miles away from here. "I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Moony darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're

bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," I said quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." Of course it was Snivellus, that greasy haired git was everywhere and bothered me and other students all the time, by his presence.

He was on his feet again, and he was stowing the OWL paper in his bag.

When he stood up to leave me and Sirius stood up while Peter and Remus remained sitting

"All right, Snivellus?" I said loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he

plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when I shouted,

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway

through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging

nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. I glanced over my shoulder at the girls at the water's edge looking for Evans.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" I said.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be

great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was very unpopular being an almost death eater and all. Wormtail sniggered shrilly.

Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though

bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at me with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing

happened.

"Wash out your mouth," I said coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making

him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

Me and Sirius looked round. My free hand immediately jumped to my hair as it almost always did when Lily was around. I couldn't really help if she made me nervous and giddy, though I didn't let it show. It was one of the girls from the lake edge.

"All right, Evans?" I said. I was trying to sound more mature "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at me with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," I said , "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still

apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. She always said that to me and it hurt every time I heard it. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," I said quickly acting on instict. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!" But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at me; there was a flash of light and I could feel a gash appear on the side of my face, spattering my robes with blood. A second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, Wormtail and I roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!" "Certainly," I said and I jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. I eyed it warily, because I knew what she could do with it. She was the best in our year at everything, so she knew quite a few spells. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," I said earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

I sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," I said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus

—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" What? How can call such a perfect beautiful and loving person such a thing? Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Finally she stood up for herself with him. But I could still feel my rage growing.

"Apologize to Evans!" I roared with anger at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. How could he call Lily such a foul thing?! I was going to make him pay for that.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted. "You're as bad as he is."

How could she say something like that, I'm nothing like him. I'm not "fascinated" by the dark arts and I don't go around with ickly Slytherins.

"What?" I yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your

broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who

annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that

fat head on it. You make me SICK." She broke my heart right there, as I realized she truly hated me to the core, even more then Snivellus.

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" I shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" I said, trying not to show how much she had hurt me and how right she had been.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," I answered. But that's going to change real soon. I'm going to do everything to just for her to acknowledge me as a least as her friend. Before I leave Hogwarts in two years Lily would at least be my friend I swore to myself.

**A/N: If my grammar is really terrible, please let me know! I'm from Denmark, and I might not live up to standards. And if you feel like it ****(No pressure) ****; Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**7****th**** Year**

**Chapter 1: Lily's POV"The Last Train Ride To Hogwarts"**

I'm standing on the barrier on platform 9 ¾ , and I'm waiting for my best friends to come so we can go on the Hogwarts Express together for the last time. My friends Alice, Marlene and Elizabeth have all spend a week with me at my house in the summer. It had been such a great time, and it was even better when I got my Hogwarts letter.

_Dear, Miss Evans. _

_It's my deep pleasure to congratulate you on becoming this year's Head girl. I and the other professors hope that you'll use your title right and with dignity. You and the Head boy shall work together on several occasions like with the masquerade ball, the Hogsmead weekends and with the schedule for the prefects and yourself. You and the Headboy shall share the head dormitory, which containes your own bed- and bathroom, and a sitting room to share. _

_There's a list with this letter which says which books to purchase. I look forward seeing you on the 1__st__ of September at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Order of Merlin first Class, Chief Warlock of the confederation of Wizards. _

I actually screamed when I opened it, not that I was particularly surprised by the news but absolutely thrilled. I'm rather curious who professor Dumbledore made Head boy, but it has been pushed out of my mind. It was probably Remus Lupin from Gryffindor or Adam Bones from Hufflepuf. They have all been prefects with me and they were some of the smartest blokes of our year. But then again, Professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't pick Remus as Head boy because he's a member of the Marauders. The Marauders are the biggest pranksters in the school, and also some of the most immature, especially James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Evans, Oi Evans "I heard someone familiar scream. "Oh hi Potter" I said while still looking for my friends. He had come up to where I stood by this point and said" Have you had a nice summer Evans?

"Oh yeah it was great" I said pointing at my badge. He chuckled, and said "Mine was rather good too, a bit confusing, but great all the less"and pointed at his own badge. And at his chest there was his usual "Quidditch Captain" badge, but next to it was another badge. A head boy badge.

"What? Oh come on, give Remus his badge back" I said with an edge of sourness and surprise in my voice. I've written more with James over the summer, and have gotten to know an entire new side of him. One I haven't wanted to see, because I'd known if I did I would fall hard for him. I didn't loath him like I used to now. In our sixth year he really stepped up and became more responsible. We became almost like friends, or at least acquaintances, though I haven't eased up much on Pettigrew and Black, Remus doesn't count he's always been a good friend of mine.

He shook his head while chuckling, as if indicating he really had been made Head boy.

"What? Do you really mean you've been made Head boy? I asked in surprise.

Is it really so hard to believe Evans? He sneered back at me. I know I'm not the most suitable candidate for the job, but still you shouldn't look like hell has frozen over". He started to walk from me when I heard my voice scream after him " James, wait, I didn't mean it like that. You know that, I was just surprised because I haven't been able to figure out who had been made Head Boy. I hugged him to reassure him that my apology was sincere. "Wow Evans if that's what you every you apologize, that you've got to be mean more". He laughed and I laughed with him while taking my arms surprisingly unwillingy away from him. "So since we're both head, I think we should make a truce and try to be civil and be friends like we talked about last year, okay?" I asked hesitantly. " Yeah sure, I would love that!" he said smiling " So Lily want to come with me to the prefects compartment?" he asked hopefully. "I'm actually looking for my friends, but since I haven't found them yet, sure?" I answered without even thinking about it. I boarded the train with him and started to walk to find the prefects so we could start the meeting. He opened the door for me, waited for me to get in, and closed the door after him. "Hello everyone, We're this year Headboy and girl, and we're here to plan the schedule for the rounds". James sounded really mature and serious, I was really impressed. After the meeting me and James found mine friends in a compartment not far away. "Bye then James" I waved and walked inside my compartment. "Bye Lily" I heard him say before I closed the door.

My best friend Alice Porter, who's boyfriend Frank Longbottom graduated last year, and is in the Auror program now, smiled at me and waved. "Hi Lily, did you have good summer?"

"Yeah Alice, it was great" I replied and hugged her tightly and then my friend Elizabeth. "Was that James Potter I saw you with?" she said while smiling knowingly. I rolled my eyes" Yes Lizzie, it was".

"I don't know about you but I don't feel cold at all" Lizzie snickered. "What do you mean?"

"Well has hell frozen over? I thought the world would be over before you would be a little friendly to him" Alice and Lizzie both guffawed, and I rolled my eyes " Ha Ha, very funny, but if you should know that is not the James Potter he used to be. He's really matured, he's the new headboy and he was very professional and serious in the meeting with the prefects. I mean, I never would have thought it, but he was really great… What are you laughing at?" I asked because suddenly they snickered loudly again.

" Oh nothing, I'm not going into the middle of that, you have to discover that for yourself"

And that's how she left me for the rest of the train ride, happy about going back to school, and slightly puzzled.


End file.
